Drabblelicious
by Misty Mina
Summary: Just 10 Drabbles for SanjixNami. Has mostly Romance and some humor in it. This is a Musical Meme. Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Enjoy, please R&R.


**Disclaimer: **The Anime One Piece does NOT belong to me. Neither do the characters. I just borrow them for the fanfic. and though it really pains me, I give them back later. _

**Musical Meme**

Choose a subject and go -

Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

**Author's note:** Well this is my first One Piece fanfiction drabble. I hope I'll get one day to the point where I can actually write a fanfic. for that category. I want to write more drabbles with other pairings as well. het and slash, but for the moment these are Het drabbles with Sanji/Nami Pairing. Hope you enjoy.

~o~o~o~

~o~o~o~

**Drabblelicious**  
by Misty Mina

~o~o~o~

**1. Engel / Rammstein**

Nami could be a true angel, if she wanted to be. But as much as Sanji knew that, he also knew that she used him for her own gain. All she'd have to do was to smile sweetly and he would do whatever she wanted him to. A devil with an angel's face or an angel with devlish intentions? He didn't care, she was his Nami-swan after all. And for Nami? Well ...God knew she never wanted to be an angel. If men, fell for her innocent looks and did her will without questioning her or her motives, ...who was she to change that?

~o~o~o~

**2. Time of my Life / Dirty Dancing Soundtrack**

Looking back through their younger days, it was really a miracle they made it out alive. Surviving the Grand Line and to live long enough to tell about it was the stuff legends were made of. It was not always adventure and fun, yet for almost everyone in the crew, it was the time of their life. Later, everyone chose to go their own way, except for Sanji and Nami. Because the time of their life started after their great journey. Being married could be so exciting.

~o~o~o~

**3. Mambo / Helene Paparizou**

She loved dancing. The way everyone was so happy with performing such simple movements to music. Dancing like that, she could forget everything else. Except maybe her dance partner, who had a hard time keeping up with her. Who knew that Sanji couldn't dance?

~o~o~o~

**4. Somehwere out There / Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram**

Everyone believes in that special someone. Even when it takes a lifetime to find them, it is worth it. It may not be love on the first site, it may not even be friendship after many encounters. But if it's the right person it will grow. Grow into something unique. It won't be love alone. It is love, friendship, family, harmonie, everything at once. So it was no wonder that the happiness lasted till the very end and beyond for a certain chef and a lovely navigator.

~o~o~o~

**5. Blue Tattoo / Vanilla Ninja**

It was always there. Imprinted on her arm. She could make it look pretty like and orange and a windwheel, but Nami knew exactly what it was before. Sometimes she saw the old tattoo on her arm, then she would blink and it was gone. No matter how many times she'd try to erase it on her arm, there would always be the old, blue tattoo in her memories and she hated it with passion. Maybe she couldn't forgive herself for whatever she did in that time, but it was comforting to know that others forgave her. And Sanji would forgive her everything anyways.

~o~o~o~

**6. Remember / Ember**

Ember was once a good friend for Nami. She taught Nami how to pick a lock, sneak around and be a good little thief. But Ember was reckless. She fell in love with the wrong person and got herself killed in the process. Nami vowed to herself to always remember and honor her friend by avoiding that mistake. Yet she failed, the only difference was that she chose not to fall in love with the captain of a pirate crew, but with the cook instead.

~o~o~o~

**7. Dead souls / Nine Inch Nails**

Sometimes Nami could hear her. It was a faint whisper but always there in her dreams. She would fight, she would cry and she would sacrifice her life for her daughters. Bellemere was not gone. Not a dead Soul

Not as long as Nami would think of her. And she dreaded the day when others would leave her too. When Nojiko and Genzo would leave her and most of all, when Sanji would leave her.

~o~o~o~

**8. Who wants to live forever / Queen**

Sanji was quite certain that things weren't meant to last. Nothing in the world was forever. The land was dragged away by the sea, Humans live and Humans die and it was only a question of time until mankind would cease to exist. Yet he didn't give up hope. If nothing material could last in this world, then maybe something else will. Like his love for his wonderful Nami-swan.

~o~o~o~

**9. Whatta man / Salt n' Pepper & En Vogue**

Sanji was a Lady's Man, no doubt about that. He would treat all lovely ladies like Queens. What else? Every woman was a Queen in his eyes. They were the true mistresses of the world. Forget about all the great men in the past. In the end they crumbled because of one beautiful woman. And who could blame them? The whisper of a beautiful woman was louder than the mightiest call of duty. But there was one woman who wasn't a Queen. No Nami wasn't Queen, nor a Lady. She was a Goddess in disguise.

~o~o~o~

**10. Run with us / Lisa Lougheed**

Their paths were different in the beginning. But Luffy put them all on one ship and set the course for adventure and fun. He wouldn't take no for an answer. If he wanted you in his crew, you had to say 'Aye Capt'n'. Maybe both Nami and Sanji have to thank the rubberhead for that, even if he wouldn't know what for. Because if it wasn't for him. They would have never met each other.

~o~o~o~

(¯`•.•´¯)

..`•.¸.•´

**The end.**

Thank you for reading those drabbles. Maybe you can help me decide on something. I want to write more drabbles with other pairings and maybe also single characters. Should I post them in chapters here or post them as another story? I'd appreciate your help and please R&R. ^^


End file.
